Not Useless
by DragonGirl135
Summary: Hiccup is fed up with the way that everyone treats him. He's done with the village of Berk, but he's not leaving without saying a few choice words to the teens and Gobber in the arena. Takes place in the How To Train Your Dragon film after the Nadder maze. I do not own anything from the How To Train Your Dragon franchise. *The sequel Dark Wings is posted!
1. Chapter 1

Not Useless

"Enough!" Hiccup roared. His anger shocked the entire arena into silence. Nobody has ever heard such hatred in his voice and his eyes were wild and looked like they could burn you if you stared into them for too long. He pushed Astrid off him with such force, that she almost fell to the ground, but she quickly recovered herself.

"Listen you little– "Astrid started.

"No, you listen!" Hiccup looked at everyone to show his extreme anger that he was not backing down. Not anymore. "I am so _sick_ and tired of being treated like some mistake in this village! All of you treat me like crap because I may not be as strong as Snotlout or as agile as Astrid and I am so DONE with you guys! I hate waking up every day to endless torment by the people who are supposed to care and respect you, but you don't give one DAMN about me. I could be dead and I'm pretty sure the village will celebrate like it was the last day of their lives!"

Astrid and Snotlout were the first to break out of their shocked trance of Hiccup's anger. The others quickly followed and an awkward silenced filled the arena. Hiccup was red in the face and his chest was heaving from the shouting he was giving to everyone. He looked at everyone who was giving him looks and Gobber tried to calm down Hiccup.

"Listen lad, I know you're angry but –"Gobber started.

"You're yelling at us?!" Astrid interrupted Gobber and gave Hiccup one of her fierce glares. Hiccup would have shrunk back and would have taken any verbal beating from Astrid, but not anymore. He was done with her. He was done with this whole village. "We work our butts off cleaning up your messes, in case you've forgotten! You run around trying to fix things and you make a mess of everything! Our parents are off fighting a war and our job is to help kill those flaming beasts that come down and destroy our lands!" She waved her axe and slammed it into the stone cold floor of the arena. She picked it back up and held it to Hiccup's head. "If you can't keep up, then stay out of the way!"

Hiccup glared at her back and pushed the axe out of Astrid's hand and stood his ground. "You're not some perfect shield maiden Astrid!" he yelled. Astrid gasped and looked ready to attack Hiccup right then and there. "What, can't take criticism? You. Are. NOT. PERFECT. You run around swinging that axe around and treat people like crap! If they don't match up to your expectations, there nothing to you in your eyes. You are so blind to your own ideas that it will get you killed one day! Did you ever think about working with anyone else, instead of pushing everyone out of the way to reach the top!?"

"Hey! You don't get to talk like that Useless!" Snotlout yelled. He clenched his war hammer in his hand and pointed it at his weak cousin. Who the hell does he think he's talking to!? "You're weak and don't even deserve to be in training. The only reason why is because Uncle Stoick probably had enough of you ruining everything. Maybe he hopes you get eaten by a dragon so he can get rid of you. Heh, once you're out of the way, I get the Chief title." Snotlout smiled smugly at Hiccup and dared him to do something. But Snotlout didn't expect Hiccup to punch him. Hard.

Everyone's jaws dropped. Fishlegs squeaked in surprise, Astrid looked as if she was going to kill Hiccup right then and there, the twins didn't dare make a sound, Gobber knew the situation was completely out of control, and Snotlout spit out blood from his mouth. His lip was busted and his nose was starting to bleed. "You little –"Snotlout started.

"Little _what_?" Hiccup said. He dared his cousin to push him once more. He gave him such a dark look that surprised Snotlout which made him take a step back. "You. My cousin. My blood, are the worst excuse for a Viking. You ruin my life every time I try to help. The minute we turned five, you changed. You started to hit, yell, scream, and hurt me in any way you could. You don't care for anyone else but yourself. Your pride and vanity will be the death of you. You want my chieftain inheritance, go ahead and keep it. The minute you become chief, you would probably burn this entire island to the ground with your idiocy. Vikings are to be brothers and sisters and help one another no matter what, not try and beat them down into nothing. Do you even have a heart?" Hiccup didn't spare another breath to anyone.

He looked at everyone and saw them for who they really were: cowards. Snotlout and Astrid are arrogant and prideful people who destroy anything or anyone that don't match with their standards. The twins are just mindless followers who go with whatever they were told. Fishlegs may be as smart as him, but he couldn't try and help me when I needed it. And Gobber was just someone who put me down and never let me express who I really wanted to be. He turned around and left the arena. He ran down and went to his home and grabbed as many of his sketches of Toothless and stashed them into a basket and waited until it was dark to leave Berk. He hopped onto Toothless and left immediately. The night was their cover and he didn't care that he was leaving so many ungrateful people behind. He was not Useless and he enjoyed not hearing any criticism from anyone. He didn't know where he was going, but knew his journey just began and will be filled with so many adventures and stories that will tell his story of not Hiccup the Useless, but Hiccup the Bold.

 **This takes place after the Nadder almost harming Astrid in HTTYD. I wrote this because i wanted to express Hiccup's anger toward the teens and Gobber. He's been through a lot since he was born, and it's not his fault that the village hates him. The village is so close minded and only thinks of only one way and if you don't meet their ways or standards or ways, you're written off as insignificant or useless. I personally don't think anyone could get over the abuse that Hiccup has suffered in the village in the few days that were in the film, i think it build up until something makes one snap. I believe that Hiccup is a character that should be cherished since being different doesn't mean that your useless, it makes you unique and one's uniqueness should be used in a manner that can help everyone, not broken down. I hope you like it, it's my first fanfic! I do not own any characters in the HTTYD series.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews, I can't believe that my story is getting popular and I just posted it yesterday! To all those who asked for a full length story, you got it! I'm developing a few ideas of what I want, but if you want to see some things that are going to be put into the new story, put your ideas in the reviews section or message me. Look out for an update this upcoming week! Btw, MMM, I was laughing too hard when I read your comment about blowing up Berk!


End file.
